


Long Awaited Reunion

by unkindlydreams



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tension, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Love/Hate, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics, Tags Are Hard, Unsettling, dream is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindlydreams/pseuds/unkindlydreams
Summary: George doesn’t know what to expect when he finally visits Dream in prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 40





	Long Awaited Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this hero villain duet, https://youtu.be/t2v5Nwn2qrQ 
> 
> I heavily suggest listening to it before reading, it sets the tone and gives more context :)

“Please stand in front of the lava,’ Sam’s voice sounded from behind George, a stark contrast to his usual comforting tone. It was unnerving to him to say the least. The journey in here was menacing enough, an impenetrable obsidian exterior, and Sam’s new attitude was doing nothing to calm his wild nerves. He fidgeted with the hem of his blue shirt. 

“Sam?” his voice cut through the tense air sharply. 

“Yes, George?” Sam replied. It came off as more of a demand than anything else. George turned to face him for any sort of reassurance, but he was only met with a blank stare hidden behind an intimidating gas mask, hands clasped behind him, and his back stiffly upright.

He swiftly turned back around, startled at the sight… “I’m scared.” 

There was a moment of silence, as if Sam was thinking carefully about his reply to George’s confession. “I don’t know what to tell you if I’m being honest.” 

“That’s okay,” George whispered uncomfortably, suddenly more interested in the polished blackstone floor. The heat radiating off of the magma was starting to make him sweat a little. He wondered how Dream dealt with the heat all day.

He was wondering about a lot of things actually. He wondered how Dream dealt with being alone day and night. He wondered if he missed him. He surely missed Dream. Ever since he was locked up, nothing felt right. There was always that feeling that something was missing. Every time George passed by the community house he felt a pang of guilt deep in his gut. Maybe he could have prevented this. Prevented all this ache and war if he had just woken up. Maybe the person closest to him wouldn’t have been sentenced to life in confinement.  
His thoughts were fortunately interrupted though as the lava poured down, slowly revealing the vastness of the room in front of him. His leg bounced. 

“I’m going to activate the drawbridge now. Make sure to walk with it as it moves towards the cell, and please keep your arms and legs to the side.” Sam’s voice was cold, almost lifeless. George only nodded in response, and at that, the bridge started to move, the lava now shallow.  
The size of the room shocked him. He looked around, jaw slacked. It stretched an easy half a mile in every direction. It was so empty. Except for the unfairly small cell in the middle and the person sitting alone inside. 

Dream.

He was becoming increasingly more visible by the second. George’s heart raced. He seemed to be lying face up on his bed, eyes boring into the ceiling. Was he going to turn and face him? He surely knew someone was approaching him? Sam told Dream he was going to visit him, right?

Before his self-destructive thoughts took over again, the drawbridge stopped. He was here. Dream was right there. He felt a weird sense of foreignness yet excitement overcome him. It felt like forever since he had last seen him. 

“Please step off and you can make your way up to the iron bars now,” Sam’s voice echoed behind him. He made his way off and onto the obsidian once again. The blockade that was still preventing him and his best friend from reuniting abruptly came down. Dream still hadn’t even taken a glance at him. George frowned. Was this really how he was going to act? 

George carefully made his way closer to him, ending up just sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. The atmosphere was abnormally stiff and uncomfortable. He looked around once Dream hadn’t spoken up at all: a clock, sink, chest, and bed. The guilt stabbed at his gut again. George looked down at Dream once more and gave him a weak smile, prompting Dream to run a slow hand through his knotted hair, closing his eyes and exhaling harshly. George immediately brightened up at his disconsolate action, but the happiness was short-lived once he got a better look at Dream’s appearance. 

His usual vivid green eyes were shadowed by substantial eye bags, his dirty blonde hair now consisted of tangles and snarls, and the thing that George loved the most: his natural easy-going and bright personality was unrecognizable. If George hadn’t known him for five plus years, he would’ve assumed Dream was a miserable person to be around. George almost felt like crying. This was not his best friend.

“What are you doing, Dream? Aren’t you tired?” George wanted him to say anything. He just wanted to hear his voice. 

“What are you doing here? I don’t think you were invited” Dream’s voice was hoarse and scratchy, like he hadn’t talked in weeks, but George let out a short gasp of relief nonetheless. He was talking to him. 

Dream rolled his eyes, “oh, here you go again. Pretending like you love me,” he breathed out, a spiteful smirk on his face. George was taken aback. What the hell was he on about? “When just beneath the surface you’re convinced that you're above me.” Dream’s words were laced with hate, and the tears that George silently promised himself to keep in were starting to sting the back of his eyes. Why was Dream being so cruel all of a sudden? What had George done? 

“Dig deep into the past, I’ve never been one for doing things half-assed.” George’s hands gestured pleadingly, “if I’m here to save you, I’ll be here forever. Just take my hand, I’ll be your knight in shining armor!” His voice broke at the end in his desperate but empty attempt to lighten the air. 

Dream chuckled pitifully, sitting up and making eye contact with George, “you think you're a hero?” Dream’s words were misleadingly cheerful. George didn’t know what to say or even how to react. He was speechless, his eyes were glassy. Dream’s hands flayed around dramatically, “and they’ll tell you are so stoic and handsome!” His painfully sarcastic words pierced the air and right into George’s heart. “And that you’ve come so far, Georgie!-” 

“You think you’re a villain,” George interrupted him. “But I know that you’re not.” He was nearly whispering, trying his best not to burst into tears. “Under all that angst and anger is a-,” 

“Dying, broken heart.” 

“Beating, human heart.” 

Dream was furious now, his tone sharp and angry, “hey, what about the lonely, lost little boy?” Throwing up quotation signs at the end. 

“I’m sorry!”

“What about his monsters that prevailed?”

“I’m sorry!” George almost screamed, putting emphasis on each word. The tears finally began to stream down his face now, but Dream didn’t soften up in the slightest. 

“You never came to save my world, George.” Dream’s words continued to feel like a thousand stabs in the back to him. It was supposed to be Dream and George. The inseparable duo. What happened in their time apart from each other? 

“What about us? George pleaded. 

“What about me?” 

“I recognize that you’re upset, I know they did you wrong.” 

“You know nothing of me,” Dream spat. 

“Trust me, please believe me- this won’t stop the hurt for long.” George took Dream’s hand in his. Dream lowered his head, his shoulders relaxing subtlety. “We don’t need to end like this, look me in the eyes.” George’s voice cracked. 

Dream did look up, but his alleviated demeanor quickly turned into irritation again, seemingly taking no notice of his friend’s distraught appearance and taking his hand back from George’s gentle grasp, “here comes the hero complex! I know I’m the villain, but you’re the one who lies.” 

“You call yourself a villain, but we know it’s a disguise.” They both rush out at the same time. 

“Oh! So, you’re back at it again? Twisting and manipulating every word I’ve said?-” Dream wanted to continue his rambling but George interrupted him again.  
“Come on, you know that’s not true, Dream. I was trying to help you! Just let me help you!” George’s tears had dried now, leaving streaks across his pale cheeks. He was too tired to cry anymore. 

“You are not my hero, George,” Dream breathed out. “You don’t know how it felt. What else could you do with the cards that I’ve been dealt?” 

George’s voice was barely above a soft whisper, “you are not the villain. You once held my hand…” 

Dream’s voice cut in coldly before George could finish his sentence, “stand up.” 

“I-” 

“Get. Out.” 

George was about to persist but decided against it. He gave up. 

Stood up waiting for Sam to activate the drawbridge again, George heard Dream’s faint words echo throughout the cell one last time, “sometimes things don’t go as planned.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever uploading on ao3, or any platform for that matter. Sorry if the tags don’t make complete sense or are misleading in any way. Constructive criticism is very appreciated :)


End file.
